


that's for you to do~

by sarawattinechichic



Series: buckytony nonpowerAUs [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Bratty Bitch, Attempt at Humor, Bratty Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Is A Sweet Boyfriend, But All and All, Don't Misinterpret, He's Just So Horny, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Made For Each Other, Power Bottom Tony Stark, Sweet Bucky Barnes, They love each other, Tony Loves Bucky, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawattinechichic/pseuds/sarawattinechichic
Summary: Tony can be a bratty, spoiled, needy boyfriend, but Bucky loves him anyway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: buckytony nonpowerAUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537030
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	that's for you to do~

“Try harder, Buckaroo.” Tony complained, staring down at Bucky with half-lidded, bored eyes, watching unamusedly as Bucky struggled to pleasure him. 

Flickering his eyes up, Bucky frowned, frustrated that nothing he had tried that evening was up to Tony's impossibly fluctuating standards. He’d tried kissing his neck, but that was no good, so Bucky moved down to his chest, but apparently he was being too rough, so he started using his mouth. It seemed like nothing Bucky did could satisfy his boyfriend anymore.

“I am trying.” Bucky responded, getting tired of his bratty boyfriend. Raising his eyebrows, Tony clearly begged to differ, staring down at Bucky from his perch on the bed.

“I said try harder.” Tony repeated, voice sounding cold and annoyed.

“You should know what makes me feel good by now.” Tony continued, absently playing with a strand of his soft, brunette hair, eyes shifting to stare at something more interesting, or in this case, the ceiling. Trying to hold back from audibly groaning in annoyance, Bucky decided to kick it up a notch, sucking on Tony's nipple with a sense of urgency as he tried to prove himself.

“Ow-ow-ow! Jamie, stop-” Tony cried out, clearly exaggerating his pain to exacerbate his frustration with Bucky.

Pulling back with a low grumble of annoyance, Bucky stared up at his boyfriend, starting to have his doubts that anything could please him anymore. 

“What do you want me to do for you?” Bucky asked, giving up on this infinite guessing game that Tony was putting him through. Sighing, Tony flickered his eyes back to Bucky, giving him a stare as if he knew nothing. 

“What I want is for you to make me feel good.” Tony said, an airy, almost haughty tone to his voice. Bucky nodded, raising his eyebrows, prompting him to actually answer his question but without any sass this time. 

“Try sucking my dick, you’re usually pretty good at that.” Tony offered, spreading his thighs and impatiently awaiting Bucky's services.

Happy to at least have gotten some clue as to what Tony actually wanted, Bucky began undoing his boyfriend’s pants, a little frustrated to see that, despite his bitching, Tony was actually already half-hard.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Bucky ran his tongue along the head, placing wet, delicate licks along the sensitive tip. Tony slipped out a trembling, breathy moan, lounging back onto the pillows of the bed and spreading his arms, finally starting to become content with Bucky's efforts. The boy could suck dick, if nothing else.

At the positive reaction from Tony, Bucky started picking up the pace, putting his all into sucking his boyfriend’s cock, his skillful tongue wrapping around the girth of it. Sucking around half of the length into his mouth, Bucky swallowed around it, sparking a whimpering moan from Tony.

“Good.” Tony choppily said, the praise barely even uttered from his mouth - as if it almost pained him to say it. Bucky stared up at Tony, scrunching his eyebrows together as he continued to suck his dick, fully planning on giving the man an exacerbated look - except Tony wasn’t even looking at him. 

Refocusing, Bucky took the rest of Tony's length into his mouth, choking slightly at the intrusive feeling. He then bobbed his head, starting a nice, steady rhythm on Tony's cock, occasionally glancing up to see if Tony was even paying him any attention.

Slipping out long, drawn-out moans, Tony gripped the sheets, his thighs instinctively spreading. Even if he had trouble admitting it sometimes, Bucky could seriously make him lose his mind in pleasure. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, not even attempting to hold back the multitude of moans and gasps pouring from his lips as Bucky slurped up his cock. The feeling was overwhelming and incredible, and Tony felt his thighs tremble from the sheer intensity of Bucky's talented tongue. He didn’t want to cum like this though, no - he wanted something better.

“Stop.” Tony said, voice short as he sat up, staring down at Bucky with an unamused stare that contradicted his panting breaths and flushed cheeks. 

Removing his mouth quickly, Bucky looked up, a little surprised to see Tony so done with him, especially considering how much he appeared to be enjoying himself. Bucky blinked up at Tony, waiting expectantly for his next words.

“I want you to fuck me.” Tony said, laying back down and spreading his ass cheeks, blinking cutely over at Bucky - obviously trying to tempt him. Not trusting this demureness, Bucky squinted his eyes, getting up onto the bed and reaching his hand down, pressing a fingertip against Tony's entrance.

“Do you want to ride me?” Bucky asked, and then frowned, quickly realizing that Tony hadn’t actually prepared himself earlier, even though Bucky had asked him to. He gave Tony a slightly frustrated look, not quite sure what he was going to do with the boy.

“Do I look like I want to do all that work?” Tony rhetorically asked, clearly content in his comfy spot laying among the pillows. 

“No. That’s for you to do~” Tony added, a cheeky grin crossing his features.

Bucky hated the fact that he actually found that expression adorable, and he began searching around the pillows, quickly locating the bottle of lube. Squirting some out, Bucky began rubbing it between his fingers - knowing that if he didn’t warm it up, Tony would have something else to bitch about. 

When it became sufficiently warmed, Bucky rubbed it against Tony's entrance, dipping his finger inside slowly and wiggling it around. At the tiny sound of pain from Tony, Bucky's eyes darted up to look at the boy, making sure that he wasn’t going too fast. At the lack of any other response, Bucky began inserting his finger deeper, groaning in satisfaction at how easy Tony was to penetrate. 

They’d been doing this a lot lately, and Bucky was glad that he didn’t have to work as hard to prepare the boy anymore. This didn’t stop him from adding another finger, scissoring it and trying to stretch Tony as best as he could before he got the real thing. This, however, was apparently too much for Tony, and Bucky's eyes flicker up to Tony's face as he hears an annoyed whine.

“It’s enough, stop fingering me already. Just give me your cock~” Tony complained, wiggling his ass as if he were trying to dislodge Bucky's fingers from inside him. Shaking his head, Bucky continued fingering him.

“No, love. I need to put in another finger first.” Bucky said, trying to ignore the long, drawn out whine that Tony cried out as a result of him saying this.

“No, you don’t!” Tony protested, now physically reaching down to grab onto Bucky's wrist, actively removing his fingers.

“Fuck me.” Tony repeated. 

“Now.”

Deciding to just give Tony what he wanted, Bucky slipped on a condom, lining his cock up to Tony's entrance and pressing inside slowly. Revealing in the way Tony's body trembled at the new sensation, Bucky exhaled slowly and deeply, eyes devouring the sight of his boyfriend taking his cock.

After letting Tony adjust to the feeling for a few more seconds, Bucky then began outright fucking the boy, thrusting his cock in and out of the wet, tight heat. Slipping out a deep, dark groan, Bucky stared into Tony's face, gripping on the boy’s raised leg to get even deeper inside him.

Moaning brokenly at the intensity of Bucky's thrusts, Tony stared blearily over at his boyfriend, impressed with how good he was fucking him. Getting pounded into the pile of pillows, Tony gripped onto the sheets, trying not to slide out of place as Bucky mercilessly fucked him.

“Is it good?” Bucky asked, his voice desperate for acknowledgement. Tony whimpered, turning his head to the side and feeling his cheeks warm. 

“Yes.” He quietly responded, embarrassed now that Bucky was actually giving him exactly what he wanted. Laughing breathily, Bucky quickened his pace, slamming against the one spot that always drove Tony wild.

“You finally admitted to it.” Bucky bragged, not saying much else as his mouth was preoccupied with a hoarse grunt, hips grinding against Tony's. Pointedly ignoring the comment, Tony gripped the sheets tighter, raising up his legs so Bucky could go even deeper, knowing that he was going to cum soon. At a particularly incredible thrust, Tony's eyes widened, and he whimpered, toes curling.

“I’m gonna cum-” Tony hissed out, desperately arching his back and pressing his ass closer to Bucky. Filled with a sudden sense of urgency, Bucky began pounding Tony harder, making an effort to hit his sweet spot with every single thrust. Eyes rolling back, Tony's body trembled, feeling ridiculously close, but just not quite there-

“Jerk me off, now!” Tony spat out, eyes staring up at Bucky needily. Obeying his demand, Bucky tried to simultaneously fuck him and jerk him off, quickly pushing Tony to his orgasm. 

Cumming with a high, desperate moan, Tony squirted his cum across his body and Bucky's hand, noticing hazily that some even splattered onto the sheets and wall. Not really caring, Tony rode out his orgasm, breath coming out in hot, short spurts. Above him, Bucky let go of Tony's cock, instead focusing on attaining his own orgasm. Luckily, he was already rather close, and came, filling up the condom while still fully inside Tony. 

After a few minutes, both boys came down from their orgasm high, and Bucky pulled out of Tony, peeling off the gross, cum-filled condom, and then standing up to dispose of it. From his perch on the bed, Tony lazily watched his boyfriend move around, still reeling from the hard fuck he’d just gotten. As if finally noticing all the cum he was covered in, Tony grimaced, realizing that it was already starting to cool into a wet, gross mess.

“Bucky babyyy… come clean this.” Tony said, blinking over at Bucky with innocent eyes, feeling too lazy to actually get up to grab tissues himself. 

Grabbing the tissues and walking back over to his boyfriend, Bucky started gently wiping away the goopy cum, getting as much off as he could with the tissues he’d grabbed. Feeling his heart warm at how much Bucky dealt with his admittedly occasional brattiness, Tony reached his hand out, stroking the side of Bucky's face adoringly.

“I love you.” Tony said, smiling sweetly. Cheeks warming at the cute response, Bucky smiled back, wiping away the last dregs of cum.

“I love you too, Doll.”


End file.
